


[冬叉盾叉]羁绊（ABO，一O双A，限制级）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：背景设定为只分Alpha、Omega和普通人的世界，男O女A均无怀孕和受孕能力，无生子情况出现。人物采用电影+漫画混合手法，AU、OOC、二设都存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：本文中的男O女A均因异性器官不完整，故没有生子梗，但标记什么的存在。

警告：背景设定为只分Alpha、Omega和普通人的世界，男O女A均无怀孕和受孕能力，无生子情况出现。人物采用电影+漫画混合手法，AU、OOC、二设都存在。

此为前文做了些微调，后续会在修改完成后陆续放出。

01

刚刚做完一笔任务，Rumlow扯下染满鲜血的外衣随手丢进燃烧的火焰里，他去交货地点拿了这次的佣金。手机上挤爆了未接来电，一看是中间人，Rumlow直接把还在振动的机子丢进垃圾箱，今天已经够累了让心烦的事少点才好。

他把成捆的钞票放在鼻子下面，手指划拨着整齐的一角，纸币的相互拍击携带一股怪味的空气冲进鼻腔。但做为雇佣兵，Rumlow就是喜欢这些铜臭味，它们能给他带来很多东西，包括黑市里价格昂贵的干扰剂。比起抵制剂，它几乎是一种违禁品。

在Alpha和Omega加起来也不超过总人口5%的社会里，不论你是哪个属性的都要进行身份登记，这也是通过正常渠道获得抑制剂的方法。抑制剂，是一个在发情期能让他们感觉体面一点的好东西，有些人不愿意让自己看起来和野兽无异。

Alpha和Omega信息素分别强化雄性和雌性激素，从而使Alpha和Omega拥有超越普通人的体能优势，所以在字面意义上Alpha是极少数的男性，Omega是极少数的女性。但现实往往更残酷一些，在Alpha和Omega中有一些异化的存在。

其中会产生更加罕见的男性Omega和女性Alpha，由于属性激素与生理性别相反，他们残留的异性器官会得到部分还原，这也是这类人最顽固的困扰，而恰巧Rumlow就是这类人中的一员。不仅如此，他还是更另类的一种……

 

“谁在那里！”突然变冷峻的气氛，Rumlow从中撤出一张纸币扔向黑暗。

片刻的安静过后，从暗影里走出一袭黑衣的男子，刚刚抛出的纸币被男子银色的手指夹住。一股寒冬的凛冽之意猛然袭来，肩负红星的金属手臂，眼尖的Rumlow一眼看出男子手中的俄式长枪。

“Winter Soldier？”黑发的男人不觉嘴角上挑出一个弧度，这些标配述说着一个自冷战时期流传下来的鬼魅传说——冬日战士。

男人摘下左眼边划开裂口的黑色眼罩，冬兵认为这东西其实没什么实际意义，当时配戴它只是感觉让他更符合这个黑暗的阴冷形象。方才锋利如刀的纸币现在软趴趴地瘫在他的金属手指上，几缕棕色的发丝粘贴在银色的金属上，左脸侧颊部分发出尖锐的刺痛。以杀人技巧来说，他眼前瘦小的黑发男人手法算得上高明，那只是张普通的纸币，在那人手中却锐变成武器。

 

也就是转瞬间，Rumlow带着凌厉的杀气腾空向冬兵飞踢而来，男人不慌不忙地用左臂阻挡攻击，他们似乎都没有和对方深入谈话的意思。

Rumlow虽然在力气上不及冬兵，但他的迅速和灵敏度却占尽优势，眼看他在自己指间上窜下跳让冬兵不免暴躁。

几个回合下来，冬兵发现男人抢走了他的枪，在他腾空翻起时极具杀伤力的子弹划成了一条优美的弧线，冬兵着地翻滚了几圈后进入掩体。

“Winter Soldier，也就这样。”那个鬼魅的幽灵到底不是铁打的，Rumlow轻轻丢出手中的迷你炸弹，掩体顿时在爆破声中倒塌。

 

“哼！超级士兵。”Rumlow的语气里带着不屑，他一脚踩上露在废墟之外的那截金属手掌上，在尘土和硝烟里，他嗅到了一丝恼怒的信息素。

金属手指收缩攥住了他的脚掌，强大的拉力让Rumlow有种失重的错觉，塌方断壁的下方还有一些空间，冬兵只是有点体外擦伤而已。

Alpha！他最不想跟Alpha在一起！

 

在狭小黑暗的空间里，冬兵蓝色的眸子更像深海的颜色，深邃迷人但危险至极。突然间，一串俄语从男子口中发出，如果忽略掉绕口的俄式发音，冬兵的嗓音算得上悦耳动听。

“我听不懂俄语。”Rumlow突然收敛了嘻皮笑脸，从腰上抽出便携手枪，如果被几枪穿头过，就算他是冬兵也无力回天。

当第一次扳机扣下时，放空的弹匣的确让Rumlow吃惊。

被他顶住额头的冬兵单指推开枪口，嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度，翻转的右手缓缓舒张，子弹叮叮当当地落地溅起一层淡淡的浮尘。

“在打斗时我卸了你的子弹。”Rumlow脑中滑过他们缠斗的情景，冬兵确实在他腰间摸了一把，是他大意了。

“这次你不用说话我也懂。”

“抓到你了。”Alpha舔唇的模样非常性感，一种莫名的躁动在身体里引导着某种质变。

“我该，恭喜，你！”Rumlow倒转枪托，狠狠地砸在冬兵下巴侧面。

即使Rumlow反应够快，他也在逃脱中被断裂的钢筋割伤了小腿，颈间紧箍的感觉如灭顶的灾难。他被冬兵按到墙上，被撞得地方都在叫嚣着疼痛，Alpha浓厚的信息素让他心神不宁，强烈醇厚的信息素犹如一张巨大的网让他无所遁藏。Rumlow把牙关咬得酸痛，手指隔着厚重的作战裤戳痛了大腿，他只想把似乎要冲破胸膛的躁动压制回去。

 

“如果不是组织上有命令。”冬兵的蓝色眼睛里闪过杀机，手指从他胸口正中一路划到肚脐。

“我会从这把你剖开，扯出肚肠勒断你的脖子。”金属手的收缩压迫气管，Alpha的愤怒毫不收敛。

 

“可惜……你……”Rumlow酱红着脸呼吸困难，但他的自尊却不许他低头，尤其是向着Alpha低头，“不能……”

他知道Hydra的长官Pierce一直以来对他的能力赞赏有嘉，他想吸入他加入组织，所以老家伙一定不希望冬兵弄死他。

冬兵的确没杀他只是用甩得把他扔到墙上，摔得七晕八素，Alpha的信息素仍然在渐渐变得醇厚。鼻腔和胸腔里都是这恼人的信息素，他被压制的本能反应开始冒头。Rumlow的反常冬兵看在眼里，黑发男人的颤抖不是出于攻击，而是他的靠近，单纯地靠近。

冬兵不由自主地走进他，埋首在他颈间轻嗅着，血腥和火药混合的味道，和他一样的战场上才有的味道。冬兵又用俄语咕哢了一句，他压制住不死心挣动的人，他甚至感觉不到这个男人拥有信息素。和那些普通人一样，那些从不理解Alpha和Omega人群烦恼的第三类人一样，但他超越常人的感官却总是在暗示他这个男人有哪些地方不正常。

胸口的肘击软弱无力，黑发男人浅蜜色的眼底升腾起灼热，普通Alpha的信息素对他影响不大，但冬兵不是普通的他拥有的信息素似乎无穷无尽，体内原始的信息素在蠢蠢欲动。

“没想到你口味和你一样怪异。”Rumlow嘲弄地盯着冬兵，Alpha的脸离他只有不到一厘米的距离。

“你不是Alpha吗？”Rumlow故意表露出露骨的嘲讽，Alpha的动作明显一滞。但情况并没有想象中乐观，混合冬兵信息素的空气就是毒素，在逐步瓦解着他的谎言。

“Понять①。”刚想讽刺冬兵的俄语秀，抬眼却看见冬兵竟然噙着不明的笑意，只是那表情让Rumlow有种不详的感觉。

Rumlow悄悄把手绕到一侧，手指感受到一支小小的针剂，他的心跳越发加速，Alpha反常的沉默让他不安。压在喉管前的金属手指略微施加压力，只是单纯地迫使他抑头，他对上了冬兵迷茫的蓝眼。Alpha的靠近让Rumlow感觉到真实的窒息，他艰难地侧偏脸不去正视冬兵，对方的鼻尖与颈侧接触不时发出一阵阵轻痒。冬兵的眼相住黑发男人的侧脸，暗色的皮肤下升起红晕，他注视着男人额头上透明的汗滴蜿蜒而下，最后没入领口进入更隐秘的地方。

他放任冬兵在他颈间轻嗅，Rumlow汗涔涔的手非常安静地向着某个目标前进，还差那么一点点了，手指已经触及到锐利的小尖。

“不！”Rumlow的声音听起来撕心裂肺，这要比被针剂碎片割破手指的痛要糟糕多了，根本没想到冬兵的手掌会在这个时候插进来！

“干扰剂。”这次他们调换了位置，Alpha带上了小小的讽刺表情，针剂在冬兵手中已经粉身碎骨。

“难怪你的味道那么奇怪，Omega。”勾起胜利的微笑，冬兵异于常人的嗅闻捕捉到了一抹信息素，顺着根源而上，Omega。

 

 

Omega！Rumlow睁大眼睛，眼中的惊恐转瞬即逝！一个他刻意隐藏，或许是忽略的秘密！

属性特征把他塑造成了Omega，但他还是加入了模仿大师的门下，与一群男性甚至是Alpha争勇斗狠。当雇佣兵的几年，他几乎忘记了自己Omega的身份，而且他一个长相硬朗的糙汉子，根本没人会把他和Omega联想到一起。他的Omega素分泌水平低迷，他只比普通人多了一项能感觉到未知信息素的能力，但大多数情况下，那些乱糟糟的Alpha信息素对他影响不大。再后来，他发现了干扰素，一种比抑制剂还保险的东西。

“……”冬兵似乎想说什么，他最后选择了沉默。他仔细观察着Rumlow，淡薄的Omega信息素极难捕捉到，冬兵分辨了一些时间才确定下来，虽然那味道淡不可闻，但就是Omega特有的信息素。

“住手。”脸上都是细密的汗珠，指下一片湿滑粘膜的触感，冬兵压制住倔强的Omega。有感知的右手拇指在黑发男人颈侧仔细抚摸着，Omega血管跃动的速度在手指下变化。

冬兵的手指在颈侧一个固定的区域里抚动，Rumlow咬牙切齿地瞪着他。

“你输了。”冬兵轻笑，Alpha的信息素让他感觉被压迫，故意释放的信息素突破咬合腺的薄弱环节，直直冲击着他！

本能的力量打破束缚，一点点蔓延，融化的燥热感抽光了Rumlow所余力气，他瘫软在地。冬兵及时抚住他的颈项，托住他软倒的身体轻轻放倒，其间他不知死地抵住冬兵的胸膛，Alpha并没跟他计较什么。

“我喜欢你的味道。”直言不讳，眼前的Omega不芳香不浓烈，不耀眼。但他有特色，一种平淡沉积的酝酿，正合冬兵的喜好。

 

注释

①Понять：俄语中的明白，来自网络搜索。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“Pierce先生。”Rumlow没费力气就找到了他口中的人，两鬓斑白的老男人背对着他站立。

“你来了？”Pierce的一切注意力似乎全被面前透明玻璃背后的东西吸引，他甚至连头都没有回。

“听说要执行那个计划了。”Rumlow站到和Pierce差不多齐平的位置上，他看着自己的倒影，努力调节着呼吸节奏，让自己感觉起来不是那么糟糕。

透过玻璃，看到一个宽阔的特制室，里面有着精密的仪器和为数众多的白衣研究员。那些研究员此时就像工蜂一样团聚在一起，他们围在一个人周围，不过那个人更像台缺乏意识的机器。冬兵大概就是部机器，一部被冷藏了5年后解冻的机器，时间一晃5年过去了，他已经当上了Pierce特别行动队的队长。

“你可以再等一等的。”Pierce和他面对面，时间在那张脸上刻画下老化的痕迹，但Pierce有双锐利的眼睛。Rumlow被他盯得有些不舒服，身上不知何时又覆盖了一层薄薄的汗水。

“Agent，你……”上了年纪的Alpha把脸皱得更紧了，他感觉到黑发男子全身散发着一股情潮热。

“这是要启用冬兵？”Rumlow索性把目光也放在冬兵身上，发情期现在越来越像场噩梦，一阵阵难耐的躁热又开始翻腾。

“没错。”Pierce也重新把目光放回冬兵身上，Hydra的终极武器，鬼魅刺客的传说从冷战一直流传至今。

“如果是那个计划……”Pierce右手托左肘，左手抵在下巴上深深叹气。

“不太方便动用冬兵。”因为那个计划里有一个错综复杂的劲敌，美国队长。

“如果换成我和特攻队的话……”强压不适的违和感，Rumlow试图扯出一个自信的微笑，但他感觉自己肯定笑得难看至极。果然，Pierce打量着他，先是惊讶然后赞同地点头。

“我会让你去，但不是现在……”Pierce抽出一张纸巾递过去，Rumlow擦拭着自己额头涌出的汗珠，躁热伴随着无力一波波袭来。

 

 

Rumlow撑住看台边缘，往下面看，正巧与冬兵的眼神碰撞。相遇的瞬间，冬兵原本无机质的空洞蓝眼里出现了焦距，长发男子安静地凝视着他的方向，身体冒出的冷气结成朦胧的水雾。

有几缕湿透的黑发服帖地趴在前额，额前上玻璃的凉度让他略感舒服，下面突然出现一阵骚动。冬兵突然起身，让研究员们产生了骚乱，警报没有响起冬兵没失控，他只是活动了自己僵了太久的身体后安静下来。

“冬兵的稳定性越来越好了。”掌心下的肩膀上传来异常的体温，Pierce看着强作镇定的Rumlow。

“你就没想过找个Alpha？”Pierce打量着他，目光沉稳刁钻。

Rumlow并没回话，他顺着Pierce的眼光看过去，视线不由自主地在冬兵身上凝聚。5年前，正是这个Alpha把他带回了Hydra，有一种让他认为很丢人的方式。当冬兵扛着因发情潮进入昏迷状态的他时，估计包括Pierce在内都会很震惊，没人想到这位佣兵是Omega。

当他苏醒看到那个像变异章鱼的骷髅图腾时，一下弹坐了起来，让他惊慌的是Alpha有没有对他做过什么。在他确定冬兵确实什么都没做之后，他曾怀疑过这个超级Alpha是性冷感或是有什么其他难言之隐。现在，冬兵站在下面，正对着他的方向与他对视，男子嘴边出现一丝温和的笑意。

“也许吧。”呼出的气都仿佛在燃烧，他定睛看着Pierce，“找个像那样的Alpha。”

Rumlow房间瞟向冬兵的方向，Pierce的眼神改变，这个上了年纪的Alpha竟让Rumlow感到一刻的压抑，他恨发情期就是这原因了，让他对Alpha信息素变得敏锐。Alpha的数量比起总人口仍是少得可怜，但偏偏让他遇见Alpha!

“Rumlow，你现在需要的是休息。”Pierce在他与冬兵间看了几眼，最后得出的结论让他有点诧异。

“找个时间，我要跟你谈谈下一步的计划。”

 

 

Rumlow再踏入办公区已经是2日之后了，整体感觉比那几天还要更沉重，他已经用完了手里的抑制剂，它对发情潮的抑制效果却日益降低。

Pierce的办公室开着门，不见他人，空气里残留着一股淡淡的信息素，一个Alpha的信息素。冒头的本能驱使着与理智相互碰撞，鼻腔里都是寡淡的信息素，它们却比抑制剂更有效地缓解着体内的躁动。他贪恋这股信息素，这想法来得就像一道闪电，Rumlow瞬间警醒。太危险了！他竟然开始贪恋Alpha的信息素了！

“WOW……”

真是失态了，他撞到了Pierce，一点深色的液体溅到老政客的西装上。

“Rumlow，你这种状态可不好。”Pierce语重心长，把咖啡壶放在桌面上，一指桌子对面的坐椅，示意Rumlow入坐。

“现磨现煮的咖啡，尝尝。”第1杯Pierce给了Rumlow。

“加糖加奶？”Rumlow明显分神，Pierce笑了笑，收起方糖和牛奶。

Pierce的鞋底与地面磨擦，像有节奏的敲击声让Rumlow有些心神不宁。所幸Pierce在他的忍耐到尽头时停了下来，老政客脱掉被咖啡渍弄脏的西装，随意往椅背上一搭，那正巧是Rumlow的坐椅。更加清晰的信息素瞬间侵袭了Rumlow，其猛烈感让他呼吸一窒，难以抵挡的感觉从每个细胞里散发蔓延全身。

他有些失态地弄翻了咖啡杯。

 

 

“Pierce先生？”在他收拾残渣时，脸颊上传来干燥皮肤的触感。

年迈的Alpha抚摸过脸颊，Pierce的信息素比起那些年轻的Alpha们，显得要寡淡，没有过多的性冲动成份。但Rumlow的汗水却不受控制地涌出来，他已经看到自己的前襟颜色深了一片，难耐的燥热还在攀升。

唯一能让情况改善的就是那点淡薄的信息素，别过度依赖干扰剂，曾经模仿大师的话如同警钟。小火慢烧的感觉从百骸里流窜出来，绵绵不绝，饱胀到坠痛，似乎大脑都要融化成糊状冒着气泡。

“Rumlow。”Pierce粗糙的掌心摩挲着侧颈，老者清淡到发白的睫毛下垂，“你，发情了。”

Pierce的嗓音听起来很浑浊，额头上的汗水滑过眼睛顺着脸颊流下来，仿佛那是Rumlow的眼泪。

“你只有在发情时，才像个Omega。”耳朵上传来高温的热度，Alpha的信息素包裹着发烫的身体，他在信息素中放松，全身的毛孔舒张让Alpha的信息素侵入。一种难以形容的轻松和舒爽，让他沉溺。

“我以为，我不会需要Alpha。”水雾使Rumlow的双眼看起来有种迷离，他原来设想过的一切，都在这一刻灰飞烟灭。Omega这个属性基因，他甩不掉更逃不开。

“没有Omega，能真正不需要Alpha。”Pierce的信息素扫过的地方就是一团火焰，对方干燥的手心里的倒刺勾起T恤上的绵丝，然后它们戳刺着他湿滑的侧腰。

“你现在的确需要Alpha。”从老政客禁欲的眼中，重新看见复燃的情欲，平淡的信息素开始恢复活力，对着眼前的Omega蠢蠢欲动。

Alpha的性器冲进刹时的填充饱和感，被情欲掏空的身体仿佛又重新被注入力量，从尾骨一直顶撞到颈椎。Rumlow把身体延伸成一个优美的S型曲线，双臂下的身体虽然苍老，但仍是古朴有力。

Pierce毕竟不是一般年过花甲的糟老头，他是Hydra的最高首领，同时是位Alpha。满脸皱纹的老男人噙着笑容，有点小小的得意，他吻着成熟Omega的喉结。有力的双手握住精装的腰肢，用力鞭挞着身上比他年轻许多的Omega。

他喜欢听着Rumlow闷在喉咙里的呻吟，更喜欢在他不断顶弄时，那一丝丝不经意间的泄漏。他更喜欢，他那铁骨铮铮的特攻队长此时伏在他身上的感觉，被情欲征服，却隐忍不认输的倔强。

幽暗的室内，他们仅能看清彼此，Pierce的目光一直在Rumlow微仰的脖颈处徘徊。他轻咬着Omega坚硬的胸肌，Rumlow淡淡的信息素水平一直很平稳，没有突然的爆发。掌下Omgea结实的屁股捍起来弹性很好，不时的轻拍让他被对方绞得更紧。

 

 

Pierce整理好微有折痕的西装，神态自若地走了出去，Rumlow伸手抹了把略粘湿感的下腹，Pierce是有分寸的人，他省去了给自己清理的麻烦。

“队长！”Rollins一见他就小跑迎来，普通人对信息素不敏感，但他还是会看脸色的，Rumlow之前的状态着实让他担心。

“鬼叫些什么！”一改之前萎靡不振的晕沉状态，把一个抽杆文件夹拍到副手胸前。

“队长，是任命书！”

队员们都很兴奋，Rumlow拿到了洞察计划的正式任命书，这次，可以说是一举多得吧。

 

 

“快看！冬兵！”一个年轻的小菜鸟惊呼，那个冬日肃杀的传奇是所有加入hydra年轻人的目标。

“Rumlow队长，冬兵会加入你的小队，协助任务。”光头男子推推鼻梁上的眼镜，算是做了简单的介绍。

“Winter Slodier。”Rumlow突然想起了他们首次见面时，冬兵趴在他耳边说过的话：我会标记你。

Rumlow伸出手，带着不可文明的笑容，长发男人纵纵了鼻翼，看着Rumlow伸出的手。

“ходить ①。”冬兵用俄语向Sitwell做出交待，光头男子跟上冬兵的步伐转身离开。

“队长……”

看到Rumlow友善的阴沉笑意后，Rollins选择沉默。

“Jack，准备准备，今晚，我们去欢迎新成员。”想起冬兵离去的身影，一抹算计的坏笑爬上嘴角。

注释

①ходить：网络释义，俄语走的意思，有往返回去之意。

03

不要依赖干扰剂。他从模仿大师那里毕业时，他的导师告戒道，古怪的骷髅面具下是张成熟、硬朗的面孔。他，同时也是首位知道Rumlow身份是Omega的人。他是个典型的悲剧式人物，他有着Soul mate但他却忆不来、想不起那个人是谁……

“队长。”Rollins的声音响起才把他从过去拉回现在，头发整理得一丝不苟的男人冲他点了下头，便擦肩而过。

张开手，掌中躺着2支抑制剂，Rumlow把它们收进裤袋里。他并不在意Rollins是怎么搞到抑制剂的，反正这东西也是稀有品，虽然Pierce帮他度过了一把发情热，但是他的发情期从来都是乱成一坨屎，或许比那还糟，留做备用。

在普通人占主导的世界里，Alpha和Omega人群更显得突出。他们有着先天的优势，体能综合指数超越普通人，甚至他们比普通人更接近人类原始的本能，原始的兽性本能。发情期，就是其中之一。

在他锐利的眼光瞪视下，又几个经过他身边窃窃私语的新兵被吓退后，他迎来了Rollins。

 

“队长……”高大的男性皱着眉头，让他显得更为凶悍，“你，你的怒气太过明显了。”

“让开！”他动作粗暴地推开了挡路的Rollins，在他听到身后的脚步跟随时瞪了尾随上来的Rollins，微红的眼白让他看起来杀气腾腾。

拍开男卫门时，本在洗手池嘻笑的新兵立刻有秩序地溜了出去，在队长闯进的那一刻，空气里立马充斥着一点就着的火药味。

他在洗手池的镜中看到自己，暗色的皮肤表层下隐隐泛起一层酥红，全身的细胞都像被架在火上漫烤。一种难耐的热如同酷刑，充血的眼底让他原本琥珀色的浅棕眼瞳映上淡红，如同日落的余辉。

猛地一拳擂在镜子上，细微的龟裂痕迹迅速将平滑的镜面侵割爆起，无数双愤恨的眼睛映射在镜像里。拳关节碾压着碎片发出刺耳的惊悚摩擦声，仿佛感觉不到疼痛般，Rumlow注视着鲜血浇灌进裂痕缝隙，填充着那些细密的纹路，编织成一张艳红的网络。

他厌恶Omega这个属性，但命运偏偏把他塑造成了一个Omega，这就像是一个烂透了的致命玩笑。发情潮的间隔一次次地密集，一次次地强烈，Rumlow狠狠将抑制剂刺进大腿的肌肉上，感觉到肌肉不正常的收缩带来的酸痛反应。

 

“队长……”依靠在墙边的Rollins站直，Rumlow手上的血迹吸引了他。

“队长！”

“大惊小怪什么！”Rumlow呵斥道，他扯住了高大男子的衣领，暗红的血迹在浅灰的T恤上留下歪扭的印痕。

“我认为你需要……”肉体沉闷的击打声，Rollins捂着被Rumlow打到肿起渗血的鼻子。

“你需要包扎。”Rollins坚定不移，不管他们谁看起来更像不知好歹的那个。

简单的包扎处理后，Rumlow直盯着Rollins放在桌边一个显眼的高颈玻璃瓶，暖金色的液体让他眯起眼睛。

“我知道你更需要它。”Rollins倒了两杯，一杯给了Rumlow一杯给了自己。

Rumlow冲他笑了笑，Rollins向来知道他的喜好，适时的程度让他都惊讶。他很喜欢这种酒，甘甜、劲道十足，而且与他名字相近，金朗姆①。

 

他的小队已整装待发等候在冬兵训练室的必经之路上，这支特攻小队只有5个人，但他们忠诚、骁勇善战。站成一排的队员统一向Rumlow行礼，这几个都是他做雇佣兵时的旧属。

一路上，不断出现伤员，忙碌的医疗人员一次次往返其间。一股沉默的怨气酝酿其间，但没有人提出抗议。

“冬兵！你不能再让他们受伤了！”

背向他们的光头男子是Sitwell，据说是Pierce的心腹，他指责冬兵。此刻，一名士兵躺在冬兵脚下，刺客坚硬的作战靴碾压着男人的肩头。

“你是在让他们去送死。”男子冷峻的脸上是鄙夷，哀嚎伴随着骨骼的断裂，士兵整条手臂以一种扭曲得不可思议的角度直直戳向光头男子的位置。

铁臂男子的眼光像西伯利亚的寒冰，透着侵骨的严寒，让Sitwell不由自主地退却。Alpha的信息素如同聚集的风暴，Rumlow蹙紧眉头，虽然普通人对信息素之流没感映，但那冰封的压迫感却不论是谁都有感应。

“这次行动由我负责。”绕过僵硬的Sitwell，冬兵锐利的目光以刁钻的角度扫射到特攻小队。

最后，那双寒光闪烁的眼睛锁定在Rumlow身上，性感的唇掀起一个玩味的弧度。

“Omega。”

 

注释：

①朗姆酒：又称“火酒”，绰号“海盗之酒”，流行于加勒比海海盗间，故有此称。（摘自世界高端洋酒品鉴。）

04

Omega？

对了，Omega。这个称呼，被人说出口就像一根荆棘，刺痛人心。尤其那个词从冬兵嘴里说出来，更是带着种辛辣的轻蔑。

“……”Rumlow及时按住了Rollins，制止他微微起伏的燥动。

不意外被Rollins不解地瞪视，他的眼光一沉，作为队友和副手，另一人立马读懂了他的暗示。静静地退到他身后，与其他队员自动排成一行。

“队长！”以Rollins为首，小队成员一齐向Rumlow致以行军礼，虽然感受不到来自信息素的威胁，但他们看懂了冬兵阴沉凝重的脸。但小队没有人是软蛋，他们的首领只能是Brock Rumlow！

 

“队长？”冬兵居高临下地观察着黑发的Omega。

眼前Omega的信息素在向冬兵透露出一个信号，一个处在发情期中的成熟Omega。沉稳、纯熟，不带厚重到让他起腻的性意味，非常时期的Omega信息素大都充斥着性与糜烂。

“你？”Rumlow在冬兵审视的目光下挺直身体，浓郁的Alpha信息素包围着他，它们就像无数条隐形的触手，在他皮肤上蠕动摩擦。

那道漆黑的身影又转到他眼前，在距离他10英寸的地方停下来，Rumlow这才比较清晰地感觉到了冬兵的信息素，如飓风般猛烈。费了很大的力，Rumlow才阻止了自己想后退或是想倒进冬兵怀里的冲动。

“Alpha。”肯定句，Rumlow不明就理，冬兵带上了明显的不悦，他从这个Omega身上嗅到一丝丝除了抑制剂之外的东西，“你们操过了。”

 

 

“队长！”“Rumlow队长！”

Rumlow已经退开一臂的距离，用枪口顶在了冬兵的额头！Rollins和特攻小队成员掏出枪摆出架式，他们会确保队长的安全。

被顶住的冬兵都没流露出半点惧色，甚至是半点冷漠之外的任何表情。Rumlow观察着冬兵，原来这家伙的眼睛并不是如他想象全然的冰蓝，而是夹杂着一点点的绿色，此刻，这双带绿的蓝瞳正含着7分的冷漠、2分的嘲笑和1分的轻蔑。

另一边的特攻小队正和Sitwell带领的武装人员对阵，两队人马纷纷拉响保险栓，Rumlow偏了偏头。最后的紧张局势在枪声和水声中，Rumlow移开枪口，打爆了冬兵头顶上方的灭火器。强势的水流浇灌在超级士兵身上，喷溅的水雾也沾了他自己。

 

 

Rumlow飞起的脚被冬兵接住，另一脚离地踏上男人的肩膀，一个后翻身落地，出拳狠狠击中冬兵腹部。冬兵被打得向后滑行了一点，地面随之发出刺耳的摩擦声，狼狈的Alpha却勾起一抹笑容，眼中闪过嗜血的光。

Rumlow当然知道，在肉博上不可能战胜冬兵，他不介意使点小手段。电击棒弹出，正中冬兵胃部，包围在蓝色电流中的冬兵活像是漆黑色的落雷。即使是超级战士，电击棒强大的电流也足够暂时阻止他的行动。

“记住，我是队长。”将电击棒收回腰间，左手握在磨砂质的把手上，Rumlow沉稳地宣布着自己做为队长的事实。

面对冬兵冷漠的沉静，Rumlow抬高下巴颇具气势地盯着他，不畏惧、不退让。然后，冬兵的表情竟然出现了一刻的松动，他紧绷的嘴角出现弧度。

“我开始喜欢你了，队长。”冬兵竟然出现一丝丝浅浅的笑意，Rumlow并未理会便率领小队转身离去。

“队长！”“队长！”

Rumlow摆手制止了队员们七嘴八舌的询问，Rollins心领神会地把小队带离。

回到寝室，Rumlow把电击棒丢在桌子上，掌心和背心上已经浸着一层细密的汗水。

“冬兵，Fuck you!”顾不上擂在墙壁上泛着痛楚的头状骨①，一种无力的虚脱感突破束缚，他到现在还能记得冬兵的信息素，包含着冷冽的血腥味。

汗水从额头上流出来，一阵阵的寒意让Rumlow发冷，也许Alpha本身对他造不成太大影响，但信息素却顽固不化。

特战队长没有出席晚场训练，这情况确实不多见，新老队员默契度相当统一，没人解答更没人询问。

熬过恼人的发情期，Rumlow有种劫后重生的爽快感，不用多说什么。Rollins和小队已经整装待发，不过这次的小队多出一位成员——冬兵。

一身黑衣的凛冬刺客安静地呆在角落里，强大冷峻又如此的格格不入，偏暗的阴影就是他最完美的庇护。或许是他佩带的面具有过滤作用，Rumlow嗅不到Alpha的信息素。

“全体注意！出发！”十足的底气告诉小队，他们的队长回来了！

“队长……”Rollins在经过他身边时向冬兵的方向一撇下巴，Rumlow微微点头，他望身冬兵的方向，正对上对方冷凛的眸子。

“跟在队尾！Soldier！”Rumlow很显大度地冲冬兵一摆头，向着队尾的方向，没有人可以看到冬兵面罩下微勾起的嘴角。

干扰剂。Rumlow望着手掌中小小的针剂，一个比抑制剂更加珍贵的东西。眼前闪过导师模仿大师的不赞同，及皮尔斯欲言又止的表情，Rumlow苦笑一声把小东西收回贴身的口袋里。

干扰剂，顾名思义，它的作用就是干扰信息素。尤其是如他这样的，信息素水平分泌低迷的群类，绝对扰乱相异属性者对他身份的判断。但凡事都有两面性，它会带来一种不可逆的副作用，Rumlow感觉得到，他离付出代价的时间越来越近了。

注释

①既握拳时中指指根部突起的骨头，资料来自网络。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
副作用？去他的副作用，这次要预备充足的抑制剂来应对下次的发情期，1年之后的下次发情。  
Fuck！1年的时间过得飞快。但这乱成屎的情况只让Rumlow心中飙起F,U,C,K,4个字母！细密的汗水遍布全身，等不及它们变冷便被体表的皮肤焙得带上温度，掌心下的墙壁上被浸了一小块湿渍。透明的汗水分几路流淌下落，有的顺着颈子流进衣襟，有的缓缓汇聚在地面。但慢火细烧的燥热灼得他难耐，身体徒升的空虚感让他想被什么填满……  
摇摆的视线里出现了一地的空针剂管，他又失算了！他错估了抑制剂的需求量！他已经透支了下一年的使用量，但是情况仍没能让他支撑过发情期。  
或许你，更需要的是，Alpha。皮尔斯曾经说过的话一闪而过，老Alpha的神态和他的信息素一样轻淡，当苍老的皮肤似无意触碰到他掌心时，Rumlow快速避开随便找了个借口离去。  
Fuck！去他妈的发情期！去他妈的Alpha！

“Um……”快速收回伸出的手，看到副队长堪比锅底灰的脸色，想打探的队员选择了沉默。  
冷着脸的副队长，身他完美演绎了什么叫凶悍。  
“伙计们！现在我们在守在这里！”浑厚的声音振聋发聩，让胸腔都感觉到空气中的震荡，Rollins阴沉的视线扫过每个成员。  
所有人像事先沟通好一样，统统避开视线，不与副队长四目相交。  
“禁止所有A字打头的人接近……”  
“副队长，也包括我……吗？”年轻队员期期艾艾，在他接触到副队长视线时打了个寒战。  
“A字属性打头的，Alex。”Rollins一脚踩在被他摔出去的蠢蛋背上，警示的目光落在角落阴影中的黑衣男人身上。  
冬兵不以为意地靠在墙上，体内隐约的躁动一点点打磨着他多年来的冷静，他的Omgea队长发情了。信息素里阵阵飘洒出啤酒的清纯味，苦涩中含着醇香，似乎是记忆里的那个味道。想到这，冬兵突然觉得荒谬，因为他从来都不存在什么记忆。而且他在A lpha里是个怪胎，他从不喜欢Omega在发情期时散发的诱人芳香，他讨厌裸露的奢华和强烈的性意味。Rumlow的信息素却在意料之外，普通、平价却广受欢迎。  
那个普通人，Rumlow的副手，在他看来是忠诚到迂腐。  
“冬兵！”Rollins拉起保险栓，带头举枪对准靠过来的冬兵，他明知道冲突起来整个小队都不是冬兵的对手。  
没有出现最坏的结果，甚至是什么都没有发生。超级士兵只是顶着枪口从他们面前走过，然后向着相反的方向进行。

 

“出任务？”  
冬兵一枪了结了一名企图围攻Rumlow的敌人，同时，Rumlow也割开了另一敌人的喉咙。  
“我是队长。”温热的鲜血盘绕着刀刃滑行，鲜红和透明的液滴几乎平行铺在地面上，该死的信息素！刀尖在水泥地上划出深刻的一道痕，脸颊沾着腥味的粘腻液体。  
倔强的Omega，Rumlow的脸上汗水像细密的水滴一样密集，他映着微红的浅褐色眼瞳里是顽固的不屈。  
“不辛苦吗？”  
“Um?”  
纯熟的Alpha信息素让他腿软，身体的重力压得他难耐，右膝着地时钝痛传播开。冬兵的信息素像血风暴，风雪中带着一点的铁锈，一点的血腥，一点的干爽凛冽。别再靠过来了！  
“告诉我，抑制剂在哪？”在冬兵接近时，脑子里最后一丝理智在负隅反抗，失掉大部分的战斗力，小臂被冬兵控制住。结果有点意外，Alpha竟然帮他，寻找抑制剂。  
“抑制剂。”冬兵低声重复了一遍，Rumlow的信息素有种沉酿的沉淀感，不强烈不耀眼却让人怀念。长久冷却的热情在冰层下被激活，轻轻地萌动。  
“不然怎么帮你？”迥异的双手扶住他双肩，冬兵冷酷的脸上出现迷人的微笑，一阵阵晕眩感袭来。  
“干扰剂。”冬兵认为Rumlow是被发情热熏昏了脑袋。

软倒的身体靠进一个结实的胸膛，Alpha强劲的信息素犹如毒品，让本能依赖着他。冬兵把他抬到自己的左膝上，右膝垫在他双腿下，但现在的Rumlow帮不上这种暧昧姿态带他的耻辱感。他只是把火热的脸颊贴上对方的金属臂，金属上微微的凉气让他觉得舒适，本能享受着Alpha的信息素安抚。  
“终于，还是来了。”吐息带着高于常人的火热，冬兵没有打断，他安静地倾听着。  
“我，自食恶果了。”Omega深色的脸上红晕渐深，“抑制挤，帮不了我了。”  
“副作用？”冬兵摘掉眼罩，近距离观看，才知道Alpha的眼睛不只是含有冰冷而已。  
信息素被干扰打乱，结果会导致使用者对抑制剂产生抗体并且不可逆，这预兆从几年前就开始显现。自从他加强的抑制剂的剂量时，警报早已拉响，没有人是侥幸的，包括他。Rumlow已经透支了下一个发情期的抑制剂，但发情的征兆甚至有增无减，在过量使用抑制剂的情况下，他依然进入了发情期。  
“我能帮到你。”  
冬兵包住了Rumlow持起通讯器的手，迷人的眼睛里尽是温柔。他非常想要这个Omega，但他又不想强行让Rumlow臣服于他。  
“你会想让小队看到你的窘迫，队长？”金属手从肩头滑向大臂，Alpha的信息素几乎致命。  
“你，说得，对。”Rumlow本想捏坏通讯器，无力和汗水却让它滑稽地漏出掌心。  
微弱的电光声从金属臂下溢出，臂下残骸是粉身碎骨的通讯器。  
“可别让我失望，士兵。”身体一晃，冬兵打横抱起他，一路上顺手解决了几个杂碎后，冬兵粗暴地踹开大门。  
“地牢？”他被冬兵扔到囚室的床上，有点粗鲁的动作，在他的屁股被硬邦邦的床板咯疼时，他可耻地感觉硬了。  
他们的任务是捣毁一个叛变的分部，这间地牢正是他们私自生产超级士兵的地方，不过那些人已经被冬兵一枪爆头了。  
“我不会让你失望，队长。”冬兵欺身而上，信息素里带着强硬的蛮横。  
注释：  
ABO原始设定源自狼性社会，这里的发情期也参照狼每年1次的发情模式。


End file.
